


104º

by zena_dream



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Если прищуриться тут есть Рид900, Заботливый Коннор, Легкий фик, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Устоявшиеся отношения, Хэнк уже задолбался, Элайджа Камски ведет себя как упрямый осел, Элайджа Камски заболел, Элайджа Камски и Гэвин Рид - двоюродные братья, зарисовка, постканон наилучшей концовки с мирной революцией, фик про простуду
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zena_dream/pseuds/zena_dream
Summary: Все началось с головной боли. Едва ли что-то, стоящее внимания. Просто небольшой дискомфорт, который появился, пока Элайджа сидел, сгорбившись, над ноутбуком.Небольшая история, в которой Элайджа упрямо настаивает на том, что он не болеет, а Коннор изо всех сил старается ему помочь.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 6





	104º

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [104º](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690165) by [hiyodayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyodayo/pseuds/hiyodayo). 



> Комментарий автора:
> 
> «Мне захотелось написать флафф (с учетом событий Гортензий), просто чтобы немного поднять настроение перед наступающими праздниками! Несмотря на то, что действие фика происходит после Гортензий, вам не обязательно читать основную историю, чтобы понять эту. 
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится! Лично мне было очень весело писать про упрямого болеющего Камски хехе» 
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:
> 
> *ссылка на основную историю https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528303/chapters/53831335
> 
> *работа была опубликована 21 ноября 2018 г., поэтому автор имеет ввиду праздничные дни в честь Дня благодарения

Пока Коннор просматривал последние дела из базы данных департамента, в комнате был слышен только звук печатания по клавишам. Преступлений меньше не стало, даже уже после того, как все было сказано и сделано. Он никогда бы не подумал, что свобода воли повлечет за собой свои проблемы и неурядицы.

Вскоре звук печатания прекратился, и Коннор поднял взгляд.

Элайджа с хмурым видом уставился на экран перед собой, на его лице застыло странное выражение. Коннор никогда не видел его таким до этого. Он отложил планшет в сторону. Мгновенно запустилась программа распознавания лиц, чтобы классифицировать любой новый тик и каждое движение мышц. Наилучший результат показал, что это было похоже на выражение дискомфорта.

Неудивительно, что раньше он никогда не видел его на лице Элайджи. По собственному признанию мужчины, Элайджа Камски _никогда_ не испытывает дискомфорт.

— Что-то не так? — спросил, наконец, RK800.

— М? — Элайджа посмотрел на него, а потом одарил небольшой улыбкой... явно неискренней. — Все нормально. Просто голова разболелась. Скорее всего, из-за того, что я весь день сижу над проектом.

Но, несмотря на свои слова, изобретатель тут же снова вернулся к работе. Коннор нахмурился. Этот человек просто молчаливо упрям до невозможности. Андроид встал, направившись к компьютерному креслу. Планшет с делами из департамента остался брошенным на журнальном столике. 

— Может, отдохнешь тогда? — обеспокоенно спросил он, прозвучав, при этом, с упреком.  
Хэнк называл такой тон "тоном курицы-наседки". Сам же Коннор этого не замечал.

— Осталось совсем немного.  
Бледно-голубые глаза ни на секунду не оторвались от экрана, когда Элайджа отмахнулся от него своим легкомысленным тоном.

Коннор внимательно изучил его. Он _и правда_ выглядел сосредоточенным. Элайджа обычно не стесняется в выражениях. Если что-то было не так, то рано или поздно это выяснялось, и он никогда не скрывал (просто не видел в этом смысла), как продвигаются его новые проекты. Может, лучше просто не обращать внимания? Он сделал себе напоминалку, не забыть спросить у Хлои, есть ли у них в запасе какое-нибудь лекарство от головной боли.

Он одновременно и сомневался в этом, и был уверен, что все-таки есть... трудно предугадать. Жилище бывшего генерального директора было каким-то и экстравагантным, и, при этом, минималистичным, почти не обжитым. Несмотря на то, что он проводил на вилле много времени, она была... ну ничего. Слишком огромная, чтобы полностью изучить все ее уголки, и он считал, что было бы слишком по-детски попросить Элайджу удовлетворить его любопытство.

Поэтому он решил, что просто поверит мужчине, и примет его выражение лица за... реакцию на головную боль. Может, Хлоя сможет помочь. Несмотря на отношения, которые связывают сейчас Коннора и ее владельца, технически, она же должна знать его лучше, чем кто-либо, верно?

— Я практически вижу, как твои системы работают на пределе.

Коннор моргнул. Элайджа повернулся на своем стуле, чтобы посмотреть на него. Губы скривились в привычной веселой усмешке. Какие-либо признаки боли исчезли. Может, об этом действительно не стоило волноваться?

— Это невозможно, — автоматически ответил он. — Мои системы устроены так, чтобы выдерживать...

— Это образное выражение, — мягко перебил его Элайджа, неожиданно потянув андроида за запястье и заставив того приземлиться к себе на колени. Их длинные ноги переплелись, когда RK800 попытался восстановить равновесие.

Растерянные шоколадные глаза встретились с голубыми льдинками.  
— Элайджа, что ты делаешь? 

И хотя он уже привык к причудам и странностям изобретателя, он никогда не переставал его дразнить и вызывать интерес.  
Он предполагал, что это работало и в обратную сторону, судя по тому, как у мужчины загорелся веселый, полный самодовольства взгляд.

— Я не врал, когда сказал, что осталось совсем немного. Я просто отправил остальное команде программистов Киберлайф. Они, конечно, не так компетентны, как я... — Коннор с трудом поборол в себе желание с нежностью улыбнуться этому небрежному высокомерному комплименту, — ...но я сделал за них достаточно, чтобы дальше они справились сами, — Элайджа продолжал неотрывно смотреть ему в глаза, пока устраивался так, чтобы им обоим было удобнее. — На сегодня я закончил.

Его тон прозвучал, по меньшей мере, двусмысленно, мягкий баритон понизился до хрипотцы. Веселое поддразнивание все еще никуда не делось, оно постоянно звучало сквозь его голос, и Коннор почувствовал знакомый прилив тириума к щекам и ушам. Во время предыдущей попытки вернуть себе равновесие он обвил рукой шею Элайджи, и сейчас покрепче ухватился пальцами за плечо мужчины, когда тот прильнул к нему поближе.

И, таким образом, все мысли и вопросы по поводу подозрительного хмурого взгляда были с успехом отодвинуты на второй план.  


***

А затем послышался всхлип.

Опять же, ничего такого: обычная встреча с Киберлайф для того, чтобы держать в курсе бывшего генерального директора, а ныне их консультанта, насчет любой будущей деятельности реконструированной компании.

Обычно Маркус тоже присутствовал на этих собраниях, но Саймон, в конце концов, смог убедить и так перегруженного работой лидера девиантов взять выходной.

Коннор сидел на своем месте, все еще одетый в полицейскую униформу. Он видел, что это напрягало некоторых членов совета директоров, но он уже давно научился не обращать на это внимания. Он здесь не для того, чтобы унять их опасения и менять самого себя ради этого.

Элайджа стоял перед ними, резко контрастируя с напыщенными бизнесменами и бизнесвумен в костюмах и с идеально уложенными прическами. Вместо привычного пучка, он собрал волосы просто в хвостик. Очки в черной оправе, которые Коннор втайне обожал, аккуратно сидели на его переносице, а поверх облегающей черной водолазки он надел простую спортивную куртку, снизу – серые джинсы. Вообще-то, RK800 с наслаждением наблюдал за его серьезным выражением лица, пока тот разъяснял проблемы в текущем коде, и задавался вопросом, было ли он сейчас похож на того Элайджу, который в свое время был генеральным директором? Авторитетная аура, царившая вокруг него, придавала мужчине совершенно другой вид.

— ...а здесь вам нужно внести изменения в код, он продолжает... — последовала пауза, и Элайджа на мгновенье отвернулся в другую сторону. По комнате пошли тихие шепотки, директора обменялись растерянными взглядами, когда бывший глава замолчал. Коннор повел бровью. _Что это..._

Его усиленные слуховые процессоры уловили что-то среди гомона голосов.

_Это был всхлип?_

Коннору не пришлось встревоженно вставать со своего места, потому что в следующее же мгновение Элайджа уже повернулся обратно к растерянной аудитории и продолжил озвучивать свою критику, как ни в чем не бывало. Выражение его лица никак не поменялось, внешне ничего не указывало на то, что что-то не так. Настолько, что Коннор на секунду подумал, что его сенсоры забарахлили и что ему просто почудился тот тихий звук.

_Хм._

Только после того, как собрание закончилось и Коннор сложил документы в папку (чтобы потом передать Маркусу), он подошел к Элайдже, который в это время складывал свой ноутбук.  
— Элайджа?

Изобретатель вскинул взгляд.  
— М? — по-прежнему никаких признаков того, что что-то не так. — Я думал, ты сегодня вечером поедешь к лейтенанту.  
По лицу он тоже не мог ничего прочесть. Казалось, что никакой паузы или всхлипа и вовсе не было.  
Похоже, ему никогда не будет легко удаваться считывать его состояние по внешнему виду.

— Коннор?

Андроид очнулся от своих мыслей, моргнул и увидел, что Элайджа уставился на него с озадаченным видом, уголки его губ изогнулись в слегка растерянной ухмылке.  
— Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты любуешься мной, но я бы хотел получить ответ в ближайший год или около того.

Коннор вспыхнул, отойдя на шаг назад.  
— Оу, прости, — он прочистил горло, голосовой синтезатор приятно щелкнул внутри, прежде чем он продолжил. — Мне просто стало интересно, почему ты замолчал посреди презентации. Все нормально?

— Конечно, — ответил Элайджа. Без колебаний, и, опять же, никаких признаков на лице. Он с щелчком застегнул пряжку своей черной кожаной сумки и перекинул лямку через плечо. Он выгнул бровь в ответ на молчание Коннора. Андроид ждал более подробного объяснения. — Я забыл, как называется баг, о котором хотел сказать, — пояснил он.

Коннор нахмурился. Это вряд ли. У Элайджи обычно не было проблем с этим, в особенности учитывая его эйдетическую память и страсть к своим проектам (по правде говоря, изобретатель и правда из тех, кто женат на своей работе). Но другого объяснения у него не было, а всхлип, технически, мог _ничего и не значить._

Должно быть, противоречие отразилось на его лице, потому что Элайджа немного смягчился. Совсем чуть-чуть, большинство людей даже не заметило бы это изменение.  
— Не стоит волноваться за меня, Коннор. Едь домой. Со мной все нормально.

RK800 поколебался, но потом кивнул. Он ничего особо не мог сделать, если Элайджа отказывается говорить ему, в чем дело... если вообще что-то было не так. Он не может не признать, что Хэнк был прав: иногда он становится слишком мнительным. Такое чувство, что эти ощущения накатывали на него волнами по мере развития девиации, и это одновременно и оживляло, и немного раздражало его.  
— Ладно. Если ты уверен...

— Я уверен.

Элайджа оглянулся вокруг, как будто проверяя, нет ли поблизости других людей. Коннор озадаченно проследил за его взглядом, пока не почувствовал твердое сжатие длинных пальцев изобретателя на своей челюсти, которые повернули его к себе лицом. Прежде чем андроид успел отреагировать, к его губам прижались крепким поцелуем. Ощущение холодных пальцев и теплых, слегка потрескавшихся губ заставили его на мгновение выпасть из реальности. Он непроизвольно закрыл глаза, а руки сами собой запутались в шуршащей ткани спортивной куртки.

Они отстранились друг от друга с тихим вздохом, слегка соприкоснувшись носами, прежде чем Элайджа отошел на шаг назад. Его губы немного покраснели и припухли – теперь Коннор знал, что так выглядят губы человека сразу после поцелуя – а темные ресницы отбросили резкие тени на его бледные скулы под искусственным освещением. 

Изумленный Коннор дал себе время, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
— К чему это было?

— Небольшая благодарность, — неуловимый изобретатель лишь хитро усмехнулся, ничего больше не пояснив, и поправил съехавшую лямку на плече. — Хорошего вечера, Коннор. Передай привет лейтенанту от меня.

И с этими словами он вышел из комнаты, оставив RK800 в до сих пор немного ошеломленном состоянии. За что он его поблагодарил? В груди Коннора поднялся неожиданный прилив нежности, пока он обдумывал все возможные варианты. Может, за беспокойство?

Андроид прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам и закрыл глаза, вновь проживая тепло этого краткого мига, тень того жгучего ощущения, оставшегося на месте соприкосновения.

А тот всхлип был совсем забыт, с легкостью отброшенный в дальние файлы.  


***

Коннор уставился на него.

Наступило короткое молчание, когда они оба неподвижно замерли. Напряжение между ними зашло в тупик.

— Что? — спросил, наконец, напрямую Элайджа и чихнул. Его обычно бархатный голос теперь был хриплым и скрипучим, а прическа выглядела неряшливо.

— У тебя нос красный, — Коннор нахмурился, ступая к нему ближе. Бывший глава сделал шаг назад. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда андроид напирал на него, а не наоборот. — И ты только что чихнул.

— Аллергия, — с легкостью отпарировал Элайджа, и эта ложь могла бы быть вполне правдоподобной, если бы не тот факт, что Коннор – _андроид_ , а значит может с легкостью определить общее повышение температуры тела мужчины, а также то, что у него были заложены носовые пазухи. — На андроидов, которые, похоже, не знают своего места.

Коннор проигнорировал злую шутку и прижал два пальца ко лбу Элайджи, но изобретатель тут же отбросил его руку.  
— У тебя температура почти сто сорок по Фаренгейту, — сообщил ему RK800, выражение лица андроида становилось все более обеспокоенным. — Элайджа...

— Я не болею, — настаивал мужчина с таким рвением, на какое только был способен человек с очень высокой температурой. Коннор подавил в себе желание немного сжалиться над ним, когда Элайджа снова всхлипнул носом. Это был необычный вид физической уязвимости, которую он еще никогда у него не видел. И как же ему было плохо от того, что он не заметил его состояние раньше (симптомы были совершенно _очевидны_ , теперь, когда он задумался об этом. Он просто... был занят другими делами). Он наблюдал за тем, как бывший глава аккуратно прижимает платок к носу. — Болеть – для тех, кто не слишком занят и может себе позволить лежать целыми днями и поправляться. Кроме того, мне нужно _серьезно поговорить_ с Киберлайф. Поверить не могу, что они установили тебе шкалу градусов по _Фаренгейту_ , а не по Цельсию.

Коннору хотелось всплеснуть руками от негодования. Совсем немного. Но, честно говоря, Элайджа вел себя раздражительнее, чем обычно: его поведение утратило нотки самодовольства и стало граничить с полным презрением. Андроид оглядел фойе виллы, в котором они сейчас стояли. Элайджа загородил ему большую часть обзора, но, тем не менее, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что знакомых светлых волос и темно-синего платья нигде не было видно. 

— Почему Хлоя?..

— Она в спящем режиме, — перебил его Элайджа. — Потому что она знает, что я _не болею_.

— Это ты поставил ее в спящий режим, — сказал Коннор, и Элайджа, похоже, решил притвориться глухим, потому что проигнорировал его замечание, вместо этого отдав предпочтение изучению солнечного света, который отражался в гладкой поверхности черной дверной рамы. — Элайджа, тебе нужно позаботиться о себе.

— Нет, не нужно, — Элайджа упрямо сузил глаза, приняв напряженную и отстраненную позу, — потому что я не болею.

Прелесть иронии этой ситуации заключалась в том, что, будучи в отношениях с неординарной личностью, Коннор и правда иногда забывал, что Элайджа – все-таки _человек_. Физически уязвимый, заключенный в смертную оболочку, которая восприимчива к болезням, смерти, травмам... и да, включая обычный грипп и/или простуду. Это значит, что подобные моменты уязвимости, свидетелем которых был только Коннор, были редкими и быстро проходящими, но он ценил их. Хотя, в этом случае...

— Серьезно, Коннор. Ты слишком переживаешь, — слова Элайджи звучали бы более убедительно, если бы не тот факт, что он чихнул дважды, пока произносил их. Это было почти мило, кроме того, что все его тело сотрясала едва сдерживаемая дрожь. — А теперь, если извинишь меня, я пошел работать, а ты, _между прочим_ , пришел без приглашения.

— Сегодня у тебя была назначена встреча с Маркусом для плановой проверки, — Коннор нахмурился. — Я начал переживать, когда ты не появился. Мы все переживали. 

Должно быть, ему было действительно плохо. Элайджа всегда хорошо запоминал мелкие детали, и он бы не забыл про что-то такое обыденное и рутинное в своем расписании... несмотря на то, что не всегда придерживался того самого расписания. Однако он совсем забыл об этом во время их спора... это только подкрепило уверенность Коннора в том, что у него была довольно высокая температура, которая проявилась как побочный эффект от простуды.

Как бы изобретатель ни старался это отрицать.

— Я был занят. Совместный проект с нынешней командой Киберлайф по совершенствованию отстает от других, и мне нужно помочь им исправить ситуацию, — Элайджа сделал паузу, чтобы усмехнуться, Коннор был уверен, на их "некомпетентность", а потом продолжил. — Поэтому я остался дома. Можешь передать Маркусу, что я займусь плановым обновлением завтра.

И снова чихнул. Коннор бросил на него укоризненный взгляд. Он не понимал, откуда у него взялась такая защитная реакция. Элайджа лишь холодно глядел на него в ответ.

В конце концов, андроид вздохнул, уступив на этот раз.  
— Ладно. Я передам ему.

— Мм, — Элайджа сдержанно кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь, не удосужившись даже попрощаться.

За закрытой дверью Коннор едва смог разобрать приглушенное ворчание по поводу того, что андроид сказал сто четыре по Фаренгейту вместо сорока градусов Цельсия, после чего мужчина чихнул еще два раза и закашлялся.

Несмотря на охватившее его беспокойство, андроид с трудом подавил нехарактерное для него желание закатить глаза.  


***

— Он болеет и ведет себя, как ребенок.

Хэнк оторвался от компьютера и второй чашки кофе, которую держал в руке.  
— А?

Коннор покачал головой, лишь наполовину прислушиваясь к собственной же тираде. У него редко случались подобные вспышки, даже после того, как он взломал программный код Киберлайф, но каждый раз, когда это происходило, он был настолько поглощен подбиранием нужных слов, что половину времени не анализировал то, что говорил. 

— Элайджа. Он снова не пришел в Иерихон, как обещал, и до сих пор настаивает, что не болеет.

Хэнк выгнул обе брови, выглядя очень удивленным.  
— Камски болеет?

Коннор бросил на него скептический взгляд, скопировав удивленное лицо лейтенанта.  
— Да. Он же человек.

Похоже, Хэнку на осмысление понадобилось некоторое время, и, честно говоря, Коннор прекрасно его понимал. Он немного посидел, подумал, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
— А он настаивает на обратном?

— Да, — раздраженно выдохнул RK800. Он отработанными движениями перекатывал свой вездесущий четвертак между костяшек пальцев. — Я переживаю за его состояние, но он настаивает, что совсем не болен.

Хэнк пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде _"как тридцатилетний гений-миллиардер во время болезни может вести себя как чертов десятилетний мальчишка?"_

Коннор притворился, что не слышал его.  
Ему сейчас очень трудно, признается он сам себе, опровергнуть слова Хэнка.

— Но это же должно быть очевидно, — где-то во время их разговора к ним подошел Девятка. RK900 щеголял в полицейской униформе. Серые глаза андроида, как обычно, внимательно рассматривали своего предшественника, когда он подошел к нему ближе. — Ты его просканировал?

— Да, — Коннор вздохнул. — В том-то и дело. Он все равно отказывается признать, что ему нужна помощь.

— Может, так оно и есть? — мягко предположил Девятка, будто бы решение этой проблемы было самой простой вещью в мире.

Снова повисла тишина. Коннор, наконец, посмотрел на него вопросительно. Хэнк только покачал головой, полагая, что это одна из тех странных штук, которые доступны только андроидам, и вернулся обратно к работе. На самом деле, у них было много работы. RК800 почувствовал укол вины из-за того, что принес свои личные проблемы на работу, но он уже просто не знал, что делать.

— Он отказывается признать это, потому что не хочет, чтобы с ним нянчились. 

Девятка пожал плечами и прислонился к столу Коннора. По сравнению с RK800, он довольно быстро научился повседневному человеческому поведению, скорее всего, благодаря работе с Гэвином Ридом.  
— Детектив Рид, когда напивается, иногда жалуется, что его двоюродный брат – "упрямый сукин сын", — его голос слегка изменился, подражая голосу детектива, и Коннор не смог сдержать улыбку. Это было очень похоже на Гэвина. Он все еще не очень-то жаловал Коннора (и это было взаимно, они постоянно сталкивались лбами из-за своих характеров), но за последние несколько недель они с осторожностью добавили в свои отношения чувство уважения, особенно после того, как Девятку назначили его напарником. Возможно, работа с RK900 идет ему на пользу. Или же Девятка просто запугивал его и заставлял помалкивать. — Очевидно, он не любит выставлять свои слабости на показ.

Коннор задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Да, это я знаю. Но я не... Почему подобное поведение распространяется даже на болезнь?

Девятка снова пожал плечами, скрестив руки на груди, несгибаемый, как и всегда.  
— Я... не знаю. Скорее всего, тебе придется спросить его об этом напрямую.

— Понятно, — Коннор глубоко погрузился в свои мысли. — Спасибо, Девятка.

Небольшая улыбка лишь слегка коснулась уголков губ другого андроида.  
— Не за что.

Время уже близилось к вечеру, когда чья-то рука с размаху ударила по его столу. Коннор вскинул взгляд и встретил недовольное лицо Гэвина. Мужчина со шрамом на носу неловко почесывал затылок. Его глаза бегали туда-сюда, он смотрел куда угодно, но только не на Коннора.

_...Так?_

— Могу я чем-то помочь? — вежливо спросил, наконец, RK800 после пары секунд полнейшего молчания.

— Мисо-суп, — и сказав это, Гэвин загадочным образом умчался прочь. Коннор едва смог разглядеть покрасневшие кончики ушей, уставившись вслед детективу и сбитый с толку этим, казалось бы, случайно брошенным словом.

А потом...

_Оу_ _._

Дошло.

— Спасибо, детектив Рид, — крикнул Коннор через опустевший участок.

— Да пофиг, — последовал угрюмый ответ, сопровождаемый вскриком, когда Девятка, судя по всему, бесцеремонно пнул его ногой в голень под их сдвинутыми столами.  


***

— Я _не_ _болею_ , — настаивал Элайджа, когда через несколько дней Коннор увидел в дверях Хлою.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Коннор, гордый тем, насколько гладко прозвучал его ответ. При внимательном анализе, изобретатель выглядел еще более истощенным. Он чихнул, крепко обхватив длинными пальцами края халата, который был небрежно наброшен поверх яркой футболки и спортивных штанов. Темные волосы были распущены и перекинуты на одну сторону, обрамляя контур лица. Он выглядел так _по-человечески_ , и было нелепо делать такое замечание у себя в голове, потому что он же и есть человек. Просто до этого момента это описание казалось неподходящим для Элайджи. Сейчас же он стоял перед ним с красным носом, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы опять не чихнуть, весь такой уязвимый, в тонкой домашней одежде и с голыми ступнями. — Я просто пришел увидеться с тобой.

— Да неужели? — Элайджа разглядывал его несколько секунд своим прищуренным взглядом, а потом коротко кивнул Хлое. — Спасибо, что впустила его. Можешь идти.

Блондинка спокойно кивнула с мягкой улыбкой на лице.  
— Да, Элайджа.

Коннор устроился поудобнее, сняв пальто, которое ему, собственно говоря, и не требовалось (но Хэнк настоял, чтобы он его надел), чтобы защититься от прохладного вечернего воздуха. Краем глаза он наблюдал за тем, как Элайджа заново обустраивался на диване, явно пытаясь принять свою привычную, почти царственную позу... но, вместо этого, ему пришлось сгорбиться, когда его снова пронзил кашель.

Он также обратил внимание на груду одеял, лежащих рядом. Элайджа явно не собирался заворачиваться в них при нем. Андроид никак это не прокомментировал. 

— Я принес суп, — Коннор, как ни в чем не бывало, поднял два контейнера с супом. Он сначала думал взять только один, потому что, даже с новой способностью чувствовать вкус, ему нельзя употреблять слишком много жидкой или твердой пищи, но, в конечном итоге, решил, что если он принесет только один контейнер, то это будет выглядеть слишком подозрительно. — Хэнк предложил мне попробовать этот рецепт.

Это, конечно, была не правда, но он произнес ее достаточно обыденным тоном, чтобы Элайджа ничего не заподозрил. Обычно мужчина мог прочесть любого, будь то человек или андроид, как книгу, но сейчас он был болен. В нынешнем состоянии его наблюдательность значительно ослабла. По правде сказать, после совета Гэвина, Коннор несколько дней пытался отыскать лучший вид мисо-супа, который только можно найти в Детройте и его окрестностях. Он знал про традицию людей готовить куриный суп друг для друга, когда они болеют, поэтому был слегка удивлен, когда Гэвин порекомендовал именно мисо-суп в качестве, видимо, любимого супа Элайджи. Однако, после некоторых исследований на эту тему, это обрело смысл. Ферментированная соя в мисо-супе имела большую пользу для здоровья, включая пищеварительные ферменты, пробиотики для укрепления иммунной системы и фитонутриенты, действующие как антиоксиданты и противовоспалительные средства. Не говоря уже об ароматном имбире и зеленом луке с добавлением красного стручкового перца (необязательно, конечно), чтобы согреть тело и помочь вывести патоген.

После судорожного копания в базе данных, Коннор решил, что покупные порции супа слишком маленькие и больше подходят для закусок в местных ресторанах, и, в итоге, надел фартук и решил приготовить его сам.

Это было непривычно по-домашнему.

Да, он готовил и до этого. В этом уже не было ничего такого, но он ощутил новый для себя взволнованный трепет: понравится Элайдже то, что у него получилось, или нет? Коннор понимал, что мультимиллиардер в свои двадцать, скорее всего, питался во всяких фешенебельных ресторанах, и переживал, что разочарует его своим приготовлением. Но он быстро отмел эту мысль. В конце концов, он готовил не для того, чтобы получить от Элайджи похвалу, а для того, чтобы ему стало лучше и не важно как.

Элайджа нахмурился и встал, наблюдая из-за плеча Коннора за тем, как тот открывает контейнеры и раскладывает приборы.  
— Ты сварил мне суп.

— Я сварил суп себе, — поправил его Коннор.

— Я не идиот, Коннор, — Элайджа закатил глаза, сарказм в голосе был прерван хрипом. — Ты сварил мне суп, потому что ты считаешь, что я болею. А я не болею.

Коннор повернулся к нему. Их лица были всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, и он подавил желание опустить взгляд на губы Элайджи или на странно привлекающий румянец от температуры на его щеках.  
— Тогда не ешь. Я не собираюсь кормить тебя силом, Элайджа, — он продолжал сохранять свой голос твердым, сдержанным, слова звучали взвешенно.

Элайджа уставился на него, выглядя и немного повеселевшим, и немного раздраженным одновременно. А потом ему пришлось быстро отвернуться, чтобы снова чихнуть.

Коннор не смог сдержать смешок, повернувшись обратно к контейнерам, посыпав сушеные водоросли и добавив идеально нарезанный тофу в заранее приготовленный бульон.

Элайджа встал рядом, и Коннор заметил, как его глаза слегка расширились.  
— Это...

— Мисо-суп, — небрежно сообщил ему Коннор, сделав вид, что понятия не имел, что в детстве это был любимый суп Элайджи, когда тот болел. С бьющемся в горле сердцем, он закончил добавлять ингредиенты и с невинным видом пододвинул миску к Элайдже. — Хочешь попробовать?

Последовала долгая пауза. Коннор почувствовал, как участилось биение тириумного насоса в его груди, а в слуховых процессорах слышалось тихое жужжание регулятора.

Элайджа наконец-таки сдался.  
— Попробую немного, — ответил он просто и коротко, но RK800 весь просиял, когда изобретатель, наконец, взял контейнер и ложку и отхлебнул.  
— ...Вкусно, — прокомментировал Элайджа с непроницаемым выражением лица, но какая-то искорка все-таки промелькнула. Слишком быстро, чтобы можно было понять, что это значило, но отдало в ней чем-то теплым.

Коннор не удержался и недоверчиво фыркнул.  
— Ты сейчас не можешь чувствовать вкус, Элайджа.

— Могу, — ответил бывший глава и тихо вздохнул. — Насчет этого я не вру. У мисо-супа довольно сильный аромат. Даже в таком состоянии, я могу чувствовать его вкус.

— Так, значит, ты все-таки признаешь, что болеешь, — Коннор присоединился к нему, в замешательстве присев обратно на диван. — Я не понимаю, почему ты так долго это скрывал? Особенно первые симптомы, — он вспомнил про его головные боли и тихие всхлипывающие звуки, о том, как Элайджа успешно отвлекал его, чтобы он больше не задавал ему навязчивых вопросов о его состоянии. — Ты человек. Болеть – вполне естественно.

— Дело не в этом, — вздохнул Элайджа так, будто объяснял маленькому ребенку элементарные вещи. Коннор подавил желание прокомментировать этот его снисходительны тон, списав на раздражительность из-за простуды. — Ты же знаешь, какой я. 

Он не отрывал глаз от супа, горячий пар поднимался к потолку.

Коннор накинул на них одно из одеял. Элайджа не стал сопротивляться, и андроид засчитал это за победу.  
— Ты не любишь, когда другие заботятся о тебе, — сказал он. — Я не думал, что твоя гордыня распространяется и на это.

Раздался резкий лающий смех, сопроводившийся коротким приступом кашля.  
— Гордыня, да? Ты, как всегда, прямолинеен.

Пауза.

—Тебе не кажется, что это немного портит имидж? Создателя нового разумного вида на Земле подкосила какая-то простуда.

В его словах прозвучал едкий сарказм, но RK800 тщательно обдумал их, прежде чем ответить настолько честно, насколько смог.  
— Но мне нравится видеть эту часть тебя. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы это значило, что ты доверяешь мне, — Коннор отрешенно отхлебнул свой суп, помедлив, когда вкусовые рецепторы начали классифицировать каждый вкусовой элемент. Суп _действительно_ был вкусным, и температура была тоже оптимальной. Он был рад этому.  
— Как тебе суп? — андроид снова посмотрел на Элайджу, немного встревожанный тем, как он смотрел сейчас на него, ничего не говоря. — ...Элайджа?

Через секунду изобретатель встряхнул головой, и на его лице растянулась улыбка. Коннор слегка вздрогнул... она была почти нежной. Сколько бы раз он ни видел это выражение на его лице, оно все равно каждый раз согревало его до глубины души. 

— Ничего. Ты просто... никогда не перестаешь меня удивлять.

Коннор слегка склонил голову, озадачившись.  
— Мисо-суп настолько хорош? Я уже _давно_ установил программу по приготовлению еды, это не должно было так сильно удивить тебя.

Элайджа просто улыбнулся и вернулся к своему супу, удовлетворенно устраиваясь на мягких одеялах, накинутых на его плечи.  
— Да нет, не важно.

Андроид на мгновение замер, а потом пожал плечами. Он не совсем понимал, что все это значит, но до тех пор, пока Элайджа чувствовал себя лучше, это было действительно не важно. Он придвинулся к нему чуть ближе, спрятав улыбку за очередной ложкой супа, когда почувствовал, что изобретатель не стал отстраняться.

В комнате наступила комфортная тишина, если не считать тихого позвякивания ложек. Приглушенное освещение (вероятно, для того чтобы у Элайджи еще больше не разболелась голова) и спокойное, ровное дыхание, прерываемое лишь короткими всхлипываниями и время от времени тихим кашлем или чиханием, заставили Коннора ощутить нежное тепло, глубоко проникшее внутрь его систем.

Пар, нежный туманный завиток, покачивался в воздухе между ними.  


***

_—_ _Эладжа_ _?_

_— ...Мм?_

_— Я был бы не против, если бы ты болел почаще._

_Сначала повисло удивленное молчание, а потом раздался приступ кашля, сопровождаемый искренним смехом._

_Андроида мягко поцеловали в челюсть._

_— ...Думаю, я тоже был бы не против._

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора:
> 
> Честно, ребят, кто-нибудь еще так делает? Я обычно игнорирую свои симптомы и стараюсь убедить себя, что это все фигня, пока совсем не слягу и не начну откашливать свои легкие, лол
> 
> А еще я упомянула в тексте свой пунктик :'-))) Я из Канады, и во время учебы на медицинском мне просто вдолбили это в голову. И поэтому каждый раз, когда ученые в американских фильмах говорят температуру по Фаренгейту (Цельсий/градус Цельсия – производная единица измерения СИ), я пускаю слезу, лол
> 
> Но, как бы то ни было, мне было ОЧЕНЬ весело писать про заболевшего Камски. Я надеюсь, что вам понравилось! Оставляйте свое мнение в комментариях, и, если вам понравилась эта работа, ставьте лайки ^o^ Спасибо, ребят!


End file.
